Dream Reality
by Keys-sama
Summary: Naruto tidak bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi dan reality? Dua-duanya melibatkan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang selama ini dirinya suka namun selalu direpotkannya. Warning inside! SasuNaru. YAOI.


"Dia benar-benar menggoda..."

Pemuda pirang yang menjadi objek fantasi teman-temannya hanya bisa menahan napas. Saat tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa tangan yang menggerayangi pahanya, tangan bebas yang lain justru menangkap tangannya dan mencengkeram. Membuat dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak –tidak berkutik.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya brutal. Kedua pipinya bersemu. Dia tidak suka terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seolah, jabatannya sebagai presiden council di sekolah khusus lelaki ini sama sekali tidak berarti. Dia mendorong pemuda berambut merahdi depannya, namun, sosok yang lain kini menghampirinya dan menindihnya yang dipaksa berbaring di atas meja.

Terjebak sore hari di dalam kelasnya.

"Jarang-jarang kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya begini." Yahiko tersenyum miring. Melemparkan satu kecupan ke pipi Naruto yang terus saja menatapnya nyalang. Kancing kemeja si pirang sudah terlepas semua, dua tangannya kini dipegangi dua orang yang berbeda di masing-masing sisi. Pahanya dipaksa terbuka.

"Dan kesempatan itu, tidak akan pernah datang lagi."

Suara _baritone_ itu menghentikan pelecehan yang Naruto terima. Nada tenang nyaris tak beriak membuat lima orang yang sedang mengukung Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Seorang pemuda _raven_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap orang-orang yang berada di kelasnya tajam, bibirnya mengukir seringaian jahat.

"Kurasa, ini sudah saatnya kalian berhenti bermain."

Tidak sampai satu menit. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda cemerlang yang dipuja banyak orang itu sudah membawa Naruto Uzumaki keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan, lima orang siswa berandal terkapar tanpa sempat melawan.

Dia... benar-benar muak.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari anime Hey! Class President!**

**Warning**

**Mengandung unsur hubungan seks sesama jenis. YAOI**

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil lirih. Dia hanya terus saja membuntuti Uchiha bungsu yang berjalan di depannya. Menjaga jarak satu meter darinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam botol air mineral milik Uchiha bungsu yang diberikan untuknya beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke tahu Naruto membutuhkannya setelah kejadian 'nyaris' yang si _blonde_ alami ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini. "Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku lagi."

"Tidak bisa kah kau menjaga dirimu sendiri, _Dobe_?" Sasuke bertanya ketus. Dia bahkan tidak melirik Naruto sama sekali. Memasang wajah kesal karena harus terus saja si _blonde_ repotkan. Kenapa juga satu-satunya keturunan Uzumaki itu selalu mengalami pelecehan?

"_Gomen_." Naruto berujar lirih. Dia menelan ludah, menatap punggung tegap sang Uchiha. "Aku pikir, mungkin sebaiknya pindah sekolah saja."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto ikut berhenti, dia tersenyum sendu, menekuri tanah yang kini dua kakinya pijak. Mereka sudah memasukki gang perumahan, hanya sekitar lima ratus meter lagi sebelum sampai di kediaman sederhana milik sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke berbalik, dia menatap Naruto datar.

"Kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau aku masuk sekolah campuran." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal –merasa canggung. "Kau tahu? Fisikku yang seperti ini seringkali menjadi objek fantasi para murid Konoha High International. Aku memiliki mata yang besar, tubuhku juga kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan tanda lahir di pipiku ini, beberapa orang justru menganggapnya manis. Semua di sekolah kita laki-laki, mereka mungkin merasa bosan karena tidak ada gadis yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan. Aku jadi sering mendapatkan perlakuan tidak senonoh. Jadi-"

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?" Sasuke berbalik, melemparkan tatapan meremehkan. Naruto menelan ludah ngeri. "Kau Presiden Council di sekolah kita. Kau mau melepaskan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja?"

"Aku-"

"Berhentilah merengek. Kalau bukan karena Bibi Kushina yang menitipkanmu padaku, aku tidak akan pernah mau bersikap seolah _bodyguard_-mu seperti ini."

Naruto terkesiap, dia menatap Sasuke sendu.

Sang Uzumaki menelan ludah susah payah. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa? Justru karena selama ini dia selalu merepotkan sang Uchiha makanya dia berpikir akan jauh lebih mudah kalau dia pindah sekolah.

Dia-

Tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi beban untuk Sasuke.

"Aku pindah sekolah justru agar tidak merepotkanmu lagi." Naruto tersenyum canggung. Dia menghampiri Uchiha bungsu kemudian menghela napas. "Aku- tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi beban untukmu, _Teme_!"

Dan setelah mengucapkannya, Naruto berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat itu sendiri, membuat Uchiha muda hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menendang angin.

Mereka-

Tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini bukan?

**Something**

"_Teme no baka_!" Naruto terus-terusan mengumpat. Kesal pada sikap dingin sang Uchiha yang begitu menyebalkan di matanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa terus-terusan betah berada di sisinya? Kenapa juga dia selalu merasa aman kalau Sasuke ada di sampingnya?

Padahal, selama ini Sasuke selalu saja bermulut tajam. Membuatnya muak.

Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya bak silet yang sanggup mengiris-ngiris tubuhnya, membuat dia cedera walau akan pulih tidak menghabiskan waktu lama.

Dia mencintainya-

Yah, Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dia memang menyukai si _raven_ sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu tiga tahun lalu.

Saat Kushina, ibunya mengenalkan ia di acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku... tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi beban untuknya."

Masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Keputusan ini pun sangat sulit untuk dirinya ambil, dia pasti akan sangat merana kalau tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah sang Uchiha setiap hari seperti selama ini.

Tapi, Sasuke pun berhak mendapat kebebasannya.

Dia tampan, dia kaya, dia jenius, dan dia memiliki segudang perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya menunggu untuk kedua tangan besarnya jamah.

Dan selama Naruto berada di sisinya, Sasuke mungkin akan sulit mencari waktu untuk bisa berkencan dengan gadis yang dirinya pilih. Naruto selalu menjadi benalu untuknya, menjadi sesuatu hal yang menghalangi setiap langkahnya.

"_Tadaima_..." si _blonde_ berkata lesu. Membuka pintu setelah memutar kunci kemudian masuk dan lagi-lagi menarik napas panjang. Dia akan minta pindah sekolah begitu ibunya pulang kerja saja.

Yah, selama ini Naruto hanya tinggal bersama sang _Kaa-san_, ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak beberapa tahun lalu karena penyakit jantung yang diidap sejak lahir.

Naruto bersyukur karena jantungnya sehat dan tidak mengalami penderitaan yang pernah ayahnya rasakan.

"Aku merasa kesal untuk alasan yang tidak jelas." Naruto berbisik lirih. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat, jantungnya bergerak tidak normal. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas. "Apa aku... demam?"

Naruto berjalan gontai. Dia pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tampak susah payah, dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Memasukki kamarnya, Naruto langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Kenapa?

Naruto mencoba mengatur napas, wajahnya memerah, keringat dingin membanjiri wajah juga punggungnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Jangan-jangan-

Mata Naruto melebar, dia ingat tadi saat pulang sekolah sebelum diseret ke dalam kelas, dia sempat meneguk minuman kaleng yang diberikan oleh Yahiko.

Apa mungkin Yahiko memasukkan suatu obat ke dalam minumannya?

Giginya bergemelatuk. Dia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang meronta haus disentuh. Sensasi ini bukan pertama kali dirinya rasakan.

Terhitung, seumur hidup Naruto sudah tiga kali nyaris disetubuhi karena diberi obat perangsang. Yah, Naruto bahkan pernah hampir diperkosa oleh seorang wanita. Saat itu dia tidak bisa melawan karena yang melakukannya adalah perempuan, dia tidak bisa menyakiti makhluk yang satu _gender_ dengan ibunya. alhasil dia hanya bisa meronta dan nyaris kehilangan keperjakaan dengan cara ditunggangi padahal masih kelas XI.

Mengingat hal itu, benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Waktu itu... si _Teme_ juga datang menyelamatkanku..." suaranya kian parau. Dia memutuskan memaksa dirinya untuk tidur. Matanya kian menyayu, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terpejam.

**Something**

Safir itu berkedip beberapa kali. Dia merasakan sebuah kecupan dan jilatan di pipi kiri. Matanya melebar saat melihat rambut _raven_ yang menjuntai menggelitikki kulit wajahnya, netra kelam itu menatapnya begitu dalam. Lidah panjangnya terjulur menyusuri setiap garis-garis yang ada di pipi kiri.

"Sasukeh?" Naruto tidak percaya lagi-lagi sang Uchiha muncul di dalam mimpinya. Menyentuhnya begitu mesra, mengirimkan gelenyar aneh ke sekujur badan. Jantungnya dipompa menggila, darah mengalir panas menghantarkan suatu perasaan membeludak ke selangkangan.

"Hm? Kau menyukainya?" sebuah jilatan di bibir membuat mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si _blonde_, membelai hati-hati setiap bagian yang ada di dalam rongga mulutnya. Kian merapatkan bibir mereka, menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya ke tenggorokkan si pirang.

Tubuh Naruto bereaksi. Mengejang, dengan mata birunya yang kian melebar tidak percaya.

Ini terasa seperti nyata.

Sangat-sangat nyata.

Mereka melakukan _french kiss_?

_'Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.'_ Naruto membatin. Dia mengambil napas banyak-banyak saat akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya lidahnya terjulur menyapa permukaan bibirnya –mengundang.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, dia ikut menjulurkan lidahnya dan saling membelai dengan lidah bungsu Uchiha. Matanya menyayu, rabaan Sasuke di perutnya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Sasuke?"

Bibir keduanya kembali merapat, saling meraup satu sama lain. Naruto membiarkan tubuh Sasuke menjadi beban di selangkangannya, menggesekkan milik mereka yang sudah sama-sama mengeras sebelum akhirnya mengerang. Wajahnya kian merah, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau... memang selalu menyukainya..." jari-jari panjang Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu demi satu. Naruto membiarkannya, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Uchiha bungsu.

_'Bahkan, di dalam mimpi pun kau begitu mempesona...'_

"Buka kakimu..." Sasuke memberi perintah _absolute_. Naruto membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, matanya terpejam erat saat tangan besar sang Uchiha mulai meremas-remas miliknya dari luar celana. Air liur mengalir dari sudut bibinya, napasnya kian memburu menyanyikan aroma gairah yang menggema di dalam kamarnya.

Yah...

Mereka berada di kamarnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memilin-milin _nipple_ kanan si pirang, Naruto bergerak kesetanan, tangan kanannya terus meremas-remas milik Naruto memberikan dua rangsangan di titik vital. Bibirnya mendekat, menghembuskan uap panas ke telinga kanan sang _blonde_.

"Aku... akan menyetubuhimu kali ini. Aku akan memasukkimu, _Do_-_be_." Sasuke berbisik serak. Selama ini, bahkan di dalam mimpinya pun biasanya Sasuke hanya melakukan sebatas oral.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang Uchiha, mengulas senyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Yah... masukki aku, _Teme_."

Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau dia bersikap nakal?

Ini hanya dalam mimpi.

Sasuke asli tidak akan tahu.

Lagipula, Sasuke Uchiha di dalam dunia nyata, tidak akan mungkin mau melakukannya. Dia bahkan selalu merasa selama ini Naruto menjadi bebannya.

Kecupan demi kecupan dia dapatkan, beberapa _kissmark_ Sasuke tinggalkan. Kulit _tan_ bersih itu kini memiliki banyak bercak, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang, menikmatinya –menerimanya.

Kancing celananya dibuka, mata Naruto kembali terbuka saat tangan besar sang Uchiha masuk ke dalam celanannya, menyentuh miliknya tanpa penghalang sama sekali, mengocoknya, membuat dirinya lagi-lagi mendesah-desah.

Ini nikmat.

Tangan Sasuke benar-benar nikmat.

"Ngh... ugh..." tubuhnya kian berkeringat. Lidah Sasuke kini bermain di _nipple_ kanannya, memilinnya, mengisapnya, bahkan gigitan-gigitan menggoda membuat Naruto semakin kehilangan kewarasannya. Telapak tangan bebas pemuda _raven_ menggesek-gesekkan _nipple_ Naruto yang lain, merangsang sang _blonde_ agar semakin beringas.

"Sukeh... ugh, ahkuh..."

"Yah, aku tau kau menyukainya, menyukai setiap aku menyentuhmu." Bibirnya mengukir senyuman miring. Uchiha muda menarik tubuhnya, berlutut di antara kedua paha Naruto yang terbuka lebar.

Dia menyukainya...

Menyukai Naruto yang sudah nyaris telanjang dengan tubuh basah keringat dan campuran air liurnya. Kemeja sekolahnya terbuka lebar, tidak bisa menutupi tubuh molek mengkilapnya sama sekali. Tato segel _kyuubi no kitsune_ terlihat seksi melingkari pusarnya. Naruto begitu menyukai anime rubah berekor sembilan itu sampai memasang tato segel yang sama di perutnya.

Celananya sudah melorot ke paha. Miliknya sudah berdiri, mengeluarkan precum berbau khas yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha pun sanggup menelan ludah.

Sang _blonde_ hanya menatapnya sayu.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita mulai." Meloloskan celana Naruto dari kedua kakinya, sang _raven_ tidak mau repot-repot melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Dia hanya membuka kancing celananya, sedikit menurunkannya membebaskan miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi.

'_Besar_...' Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya, dia mengelus pelan-pelan kejantanan sang _raven_, menggodanya. _'Aku, hanya akan mendapatkan Sasuke yang manis dan bergairah padaku di dalam mimpi.'_

Tangan kanan Bungsu Uchiha terulur, mengelus permukaan bibir Naruto meminta si _blonde_ mengulum. Naruto menurut, lima jari-jari itu dirinya jilat bergantian, dikeluar-masukkan, seolah dia sedang mengisap anggota tubuh yang lain.

Napas Sasuke memburu, dia menelan ludah saat Naruto mengulum kelima jarinya dengan begitu sensual. Jakunnya bergerak naik-turun. Merasa cukup, dia kembali menarik tangannya, membuka kedua kaki Naruto yang sudah mengangkang semakin lebar.

"Kau akan menyukainya..." Sasuke memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam anus si pirang. Melakukan gerakkan _in_-_out_ membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Dua bahu Sasuke dicengkeram, Naruto menjadikan bahunya sebagai pegangan.

"Sakit, Suke..."

Dia tidak mendengarkan, dia justru memasukkan dua jarinya yang lain sekaligus. Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Tapi pemuda yang sedang mendominasinya itu seolah sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia justru terkekeh jahat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, dia pasrah saja saat lagi-lagi lidah Uchiha bungsu memonopoli isi mulutnya.

_'Kenapa sakitnya begitu nyata?'_ airmatanya mengalir menyusuri sudut mata. Dadanya sesak, tapi dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menolak. _'Sasuke... apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukan seks denganku?'_

Ketiga jari itu keluar. Sasuke terlihat sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Naruto hanya bisa bernapas lega untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ujung kejantanan si _raven_ digesekkan ke lubang rectumnya pelan-pelan. Uchiha bungsu menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"AAAARGGGGH!" Naruto menjerit kesetanan. Sasuke memang tidak merasa memerlukan kelembutan sebelum menggagahinya. Miliknya dimasukkan sekaligus dalam satu hentakkan. Mata Naruto melotot, airmatanya semakin banyak bercucuran.

"Sakit, Suke..." Naruto menangis terisak. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memedulikannya, dia justru tampak nyaman sendiri menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya mendesah halus.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat, Naruto..."

"Sakit..."

**Something**

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

"NARUTO BANGUN! _DOBE_!"

_'Suara Sasuke?_' Naruto menelan ludah. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka kelopak matanya. Netra birunya berkedip beberapa kali. Kepalanya pening, tubuhnya sakit-sakit.

"Sasuke?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Sasuke bertanya panik. Naruto hanya bisa menyapu pandang ke sekeliling. Dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya, dengan kondisi yang amat memprihatinkan. Airmatanya kembali mengalir, Sasuke yang duduk di sisi ranjang menghela napas, mengambil selimut menutupi tubuh sang _blonde_ yang nyaris telanjang.

"Sakit..."

"Kau selalu saja tidak waspada." Sasuke mendengus. Dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, padahal hari sudah beranjak malam. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis kanannya. "Kau ingat siapa yang sudah memperkosamu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia beringsut duduk, dan menatap perut juga dadanya yang dipenuhi bercak merah.

Dia-

Pada akhirnya benar-benar diperkosa, ya?

"Sudah kukatakan, kunci pintu rumah begitu pulang sekolah. Kau mengabaikannya lagi, kan?"

Sementara sang uchiha terus ceramah. Naruto hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bagian belakang tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, dia mungkin akan kesulitan berjalan untuk beberapa hari.

Padahal, dia bermimpi sedang bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Rupanya, tubuhnya sedang dimonopoli dan disetubuhi selama dirinya tertidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto berucap parau. Bibir gemetarnya susah payah bisa menyunggingkan senyum. Airmatanya tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, _Teme_."

Sasuke tertegun. Dia hanya bisa menatap Naruto datar. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas, menarik pemuda pirang itu ke dalam dekapannya, membuat si pirang menangis meraung melepaskan kesedihannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, kau tahu itu, kan?" sementara Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang Uchiha, dia sama sekali tidak melihat bibir pemuda _raven_ itu kini membentuk sebuah seringaian miring. "Aku... akan melindungimu. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah pindah sekolah. Di sana, di sekolah barumu... tidak akan ada yang bisa menjagamu seperti aku."

Naruto mengangguk sekali. Dia kian mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang Uchiha. Kepalanya sedikit miring, matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Di saku kemeja Sasuke, ada sebuah plastik pipih yang berisi serbuk putih.

Itu obat, kan?

Obat apa?

**The end**

**Saya suka banget sama alurnya Hey! Class President. Di sini saya Cuma ngambil sedikit ide ceritanya aja. Yang lainnya murni dari pemikiran pribadi. **

**Nyari-nyari pairing yang cocok, dan ternyata jatuh ke SasuNaru.**

**Semoga terhibur. :D**


End file.
